A Love too Deep
by DanaeFeliseLupin
Summary: Remus finds something in someone he can't have. But will he ever get the chance to experience what he wants? Or will she be the one to say no? ((May become PG-13 when completed)) UPDATED to fourth chapter! Thanks to my reviewers thus far... Need more lol
1. The Encounter

Chapter 1

Danae began walking down the corridor towards her first class not looking forward to it one bit. She stared at the ceiling as she walked as though hoping it would open up and swallow her whole. She absolutely detested Divination and she knew today was going to be no different. When she had first awaked she knew that this was just going to be another one of those days where she'd hate every second of it. She started walking slower as she focused upon the ceiling and suddenly felt a crash as she careered into another person in the hall. She looked down as she dropped her files, amongst the others papers. She sneered as she bent down to pick them up again, not taking any notice of who it was she had carelessly barged into. She grabbed her files and stood up again finally taking notice of whom it was that had collided with her. It was Remus Lupin the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, however, she didn't seem to recognise him.

"I suggest you take a little notice of where you go next time...."

She spoke harshly and didn't care to wait for a reply before starting to walk off around them. Remus simply stared at her as she walked off and sighed picking up his papers. He started off down the corridor towards his office, smiling and nodding at a few students as he passed them. Pushing open his office door with his foot he entered the room and piled his papers on his desk. He ran his hand through his hair as he sat down and let out a hearty sigh.

_Who was that girl? She didn't seem to recognise me. Then again I can't say I've ever seen her before either. Why am I thinking about this? Lets see... Coursework..._

Remus leant forward at his desk and took out a finely feathered quill from his top drawer; slowly he began writing upon the papers he had carried down the corridor. He found that he couldn't keep his mind on his work and noticed he had scribbled nonsense upon one person's paper. It dawned on him that perhaps it was futile to attempt the marking that afternoon and so he dropped his quill and leant back in his chair, staring at the ceiling.

Danae had finally made it to her Divination class and had begun the climb to the attic room. The heavily perfumed air had already reached her nose and she coughed loudly as it filled her lungs. Upon entering the room she noticed that nobody else was there, she narrowed her eyes and looked in a hopes of finding some answer to the lack of people. Danae walked over to the desk and saw a note pinned to the top of it. She snatched it up and began reading it.

'Professor Trelawny has been taken ill. Therefore your lessons in the art of Divination have been cancelled. Further notice for the rest of your classes will be sent to your common rooms.'

The note wasn't signed so Danae naturally assumed it was put there either by Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall. She screwed up the note and threw it across the room in a little bit of a rage; she had spent the morning looking for the class only to find it rather empty. She sighed and climbed down from the attic coughing loudly as she left. Danae realised she had an hour and a half to kill so it might be worth a visit to the lake; she had no costume so it might mean skinny-dipping. She opened the large double doors out of the castle and walked down to the lake, the sun had been beating down so much that it had bleached the grass. Reaching the lake she walked over to the large willow that drooped over the deeper end and entered through its canopy of leaves. Whilst stood under the tree she stripped off her clothes and dived into the deeper end of the water. She swam out from the shade of the canopy and swam further out in the lake. Luckily her body was hidden under the water and nobody could see any part of her naked self.

Remus had had enough of sitting in his office during the heat of the summer day so he had decided to leave and go for a sprightly walk. He left his office and slammed the door behind him with his foot. Placing his hands in his pockets he opted to go for a walk out by the lake. He had always enjoyed sitting there when he himself was a student and as far as he knew nothing had changed. Pulling open the large, wooden double doors he stepped out into the sunlight blinking madly as he adjusted his eyes. He stretched and yawned and headed through the ruins that were the courtyard and down the large and inviting lake. No one seemed to be around which struck him as odd, still he shrugged and went down to the shore. Smiling he sat down and wrapped his arms across his legs as he crossed them up to his chest. He peered over the water and saw someone in it swimming. He didn't recognise the girl but he found it entrancing to watch her.

Danae had dived under and back up again as Remus approached and therefore didn't notice his arrival. She swam from one side to another enjoying the heat as it beamed down on her skin. She stood up in the shallow end with her back to Remus revealing that she had no clothes on at all. Remus' eyes were transfixed upon her body, tracing her every curves. He couldn't tell from the distance whether it was a teacher or a student, he just knew her body was the most beautiful he had ever seen. A sigh emerged from his lips as he watched her. Silently he prayed that the mysterious woman would turn around but a part of him also prayed she wouldn't, his embarrassment would be endless. Slowly Danae began to sink back into the water and her body was hidden once more. She turned around and caught a glimpse of someone on the shoreline. Curious as to whom it was she swam in their direction, narrowing her eyes to try and get a better perspective. Eventually she worked out the shape of a man, it couldn't be a boy for he was far to well built. Remus had noticed her swimming for him and wasn't quite sure of what to do so he just stayed there and smiled charmingly.

"Excellent day for a swim isn't it?"

He asked trying to shift his uneasiness of being caught staring at her. Danae nodded and swam closer, she still didn't recognise who it was, and she stretched an arm out of the water still managing to keep the vital parts submerged.

"That it is! And you are?"

She asked slightly uncouthly, Danae was never one for having any tact. Remus reached out his hand and tenderly touched hers, he wasn't sure whether to kiss it or shake it so he went for the latter and shook it. He smiled charmingly and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Professor Lupin of Defence Against the Dark Arts. And who might you be young lady?"

His face looked eager to learn about her despite his attempts at holding it back.

"Danae Felise... Of Slytherin... I haven't seen you about th-"

She stopped speaking as she realised where she knew him. She let out a laugh as the thought entered her mind. Remus sat there bewildered at what she was laughing at and just decided to smile and nod.

"You're the one that rammed into me this morning... The one who dropped his papers? I didn't realise you were a Professor... Not what a professor usually wears."

She commented as she gestured to his clothing taking note at how particularly shabby they looked. Remus looked down at his attire and blushed slightly; even he had to admit they did look a tad dreadful.

"You are correct Miss Felise, however, I have nothing better therefore these must do. A better sight then seeing an old Professor walk around in nothing but his smalls wouldn't you agree?"

He said laughing and smiling. He stared into her beautiful brown eyes and seemed to melt into them. He shook his head as he raised his hand to his mouth, coughing and trying to hide the fact he had just been staring.

"That depends doesn't it?" She said with a slight laugh. "On whether or not you look good in your smalls."

She looked at him then down at herself and smiled, she swam away from him and under the tree's canopy to where her clothes were, climbing out she grabbed her wand and dried herself off before pulling her clothes on. She stepped out of the tree's protection and walked over to where the professor was still sat.

"Sorry about that, but floating about in water when I'm naked in front of a Professor didn't seem appropriate..."

She smiled at him with what he seemed to think was slightly flirtatious, Remus simply returned the smile and laughed. He had to hide his embarrassment at seeing the girl naked. He coughed and looked away from her and up to the castle.

"Err yes well... ahem ... I can honestly say I rarely have that problem..."

He laughed somewhat uneasily and turned back to face her, hiding his flushed cheeks wasn't easy either. Danae looked at him with wide eyes and smiled broadly, she hadn't really noticed how handsome he was. His brown, rather messy hair shaded some of his eyes. Despite the slight curtain of hair she could still see into his eyes, they were deep, brooding and held a sort of mystery about them. Her eyes traced his face down to his lips and she outlined them in her mind, perfect shape and they looked so kissable. _WAIT! _She told herself as she suddenly stopped staring at him. _He's a goddamned teacher. How can he look that good? I wonder if..._ Her mind trailed off as he spoke to her and tilted his head, as she seemed to drift off.

"Miss Felise? Are you ok? You seem dazed."

Remus put a hand on her shoulder and looked around at her face, he smiled charmingly and stood up offering his hand to her.

"Would you join me on a walk? I am afraid to admitting my old bones will not me rest in one place for long."

He chuckled as she took his hand and stood up slowly. Dusting off his trousers he began walking along the shore putting his hands back in his pockets. Danae watched him for a while before walking to catch up to him; she even liked the way he walked. _Damn! Stop it! He's old and he's... err... cute. Damn!_ She didn't look at him as they walked, instead she stared at the lake occasionally picking up stones and throwing them in. Remus kept opening his mouth as if to strike up a conversation but he always closed it again unsure of what to say to the girl. _What to say? She seems so... distant. She's beautifu-.... WOAH! Remus stop right there! She can't be more than 17 years old. Get a grip!_ He stopped walking for a moment as he ran his fingers through his hair. Smiling he looked around and glanced up at the sky, it seemed to be getting fairly late as he saw the sun starting to set in the distance. Danae noticed him staring at the sun and turned to face it, smiling as the sun lit up her face and the warmth caressed her skin. Remus couldn't help but stare at her as the sunlight touched her, his eyes lingered on her. Her eyes were a soft brown, beautiful and full of life. Her lips soft and tender, looking at them he found himself wanting to kiss them. He shook his head suddenly and coughed.

"Shall we continue? I apologise for the sudden stop. I find the sun such a mysterious thing. My curiosity for the unknown has never waned."

Danae looked at him and smiled, she personally didn't see the attraction but she just humoured him. Sighing she shook her head and pointed up at the castle.

"I should get back, thanks for the... interesting... afternoon."

She said with a smile as she started walking off up towards the castle, she looked back at him a couple of times until she reached the big double doors and entered through them.

Remus stood there looking at where she had walked; he ran his hand through his hair again pushing it away from his eyes. He shook his head again and carried on walking away from the castle and around the edge of the water. The vision of Danae stood in the sunset was still fresh in his mind and he couldn't clear it no matter how hard he tried. He leant against a tree that was positioned next to the lake and closed his eyes. The vision of Danae enveloped his thoughts and he soon opened his eyes again. _Remus what is wrong with you? I think I'm coming down with something. _He sighed and started making his way back up to the castle kicking stones on his way. He stopped out side the double doors and softly touched the handle thinking about Danae. _Oh get a grip! _He opened it and walked inside, he was quite surprised to see Danae stood on the other side staring at the door.

"What are you doing? I thought you were headed back to your common room?"

He asked softly and extremely glad that she was there. Danae looked at him and smiled, she shrugged and fell back against the wall in a slump. Her eyes were wide and she had a beautiful smile across her face.

"I felt I left rather quickly out there and I wanted to check I didn't offend you in anyway."

Remus looked at her bemused, he found it hard to believe that a Slytherin particularly cared whether she had offended him or not. He narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"Well this is a turn up. A Slytherin who has a heart? Well thank you Miss Felise but I found no offence in your words or actions. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be getting back to my office."

He nodded to her and began walking in the direction of the room and closed his eyes. _You idiot! She was looking right at you. Not through you! Doesn't that mean something?_ Remus turned around to speak to Danae again but she had already gone. He returned back the way he was headed and sighed. Upon reaching his office he stared at the door in a depressed sort of way. He slowly opened it not really taking in the surroundings or what was in it; he just simply turned around to close the door behind him. Reluctantly he spun to face the room and jumped as he saw Danae sitting in his chair behind his desk. His jaw dropped and by the expression on his face he was more than happy to see her. Folding his arms he smiled as she looked up at him with a mischievous smile.

"How exactly did you get to my office before I did?"

He asked a little bemused to say the least. He smiled down at her charmingly and headed towards her. Her attire was what he would call 'inviting'. She wore a long white summer dress that attached to her curves perfectly or so he thought. He stood in front of the desk and leant on it with both hands. Danae looked up at him and smiled; she let out a slight laugh and a beaming smile.

"That's the joys of being a Slytherin, sly and cunning. Not to mention the best in the school. I simply took the short cut; everyone seems to miss the fact that there is a direct corridor to the offices. Everybody takes the four-corner approach."

She too had leaned forward on the desk and stared up into his eyes. She couldn't help but notice that he looked awfully good and the smell of his aftershave wafted around her. Danae found herself closing her eyes and taking in his scent. Remus looked at her and felt the urge to lean forward to her. His head swarmed with reasons why he shouldn't and reasons why he should kiss her. _She's barely 17. She's beautiful. She's a student. She's everything I want. She'll hate me for it. Why not?_ He leant down to her and pressed his lips to hers, he closed his eyes and softly caressed her lips with his. Danae felt some shock as the professor kissed her but she didn't pull away neither did she open her eyes. She stood up as they kissed and reached across the desk putting a hand around the back of his neck and running her hand through his hair. He let a soft moan escape his lips at the ecstasy of her touch. He hadn't felt like this before, he felt like a schoolboy and his first kiss. Softly he pushed his tongue into her mouth and massaged her tongue softly with his, he too reached out a hand and placed it softly on the back of her neck pulling her deeper into the kiss. Neither of them wanted to part from the other and they stayed in the kiss for several minutes before Danae finally pulled back. Sighing softly she opened her eyes and stared at him as she replaced herself in his chair. Remus opened his eyes at about the same time and flushed a brilliant pink colour; he put his hand to his mouth as he turned around to hide his rosy cheeks.

"I do apologise Miss Felise, I should not have done that."

He closed his eyes and placed his hand over them. Danae stood up quickly and walked around to the front of him, raising a hand to his chin she lifted his head so that their eyes locked.

"I'm glad you did though."

Standing upon her tiptoes she closed her eyes and kissed him softly again, less passionate than the first but it still showed her hunger for him. Remus leaned into the kiss and placed his hands on her hips pulling her close to him.

A sudden knock at the door startled them both and they broke off instantly, Remus walked round to his desk and sat down and Danae turned to face the bookshelf that was behind her, finding it hard to contain the smile on her face.

Professor Snape barged through the doorway carelessly banging the door as it swung furiously on its hinges.

"Lupin! Where have you been? I have been searching all morning for you!"

He snapped not yet noticing a student from his house behind him. His eyes were cold and the look upon his face showed how much he despised Remus.

"Ah Severus. Do come in. Please take a seat. Why may I ask have you been searching for me?"

Remus' voice was soft and it had a slight tinge of happiness to it and although he spoke to Severus his eyes were transfixed on Danae. Severus noticed the glances and turned round sharply, he had finally realised that there was another in the room. Danae turned slowly as Severus spoke.

"Miss Felise? What are you doing here?"

Severus practically barked the question at her but her smile did not fade from her face. She shrugged slightly and let her gaze wander to Remus.

"Oh. Just testing some skills out Sir. Professor Lupin here kindly helped me discover that I'm not that bad at it after all."

She nodded at Severus and then passed him winking at Remus and opening the door, she paused and turned back to Remus.

"I'll see you tonight then Professor. You can teach me that other thing. Professor Snape."

She nodded again and then shut the door behind her. She paused for a moment as she leant on it. Her heart was beating wildly and her mind was racing with thoughts of the kiss that they first shared. She ran off down the corridor to her common room she had to tell somebody, but whom?

Severus looked at Remus with an icy sneer and folded his arms in his cloak. His stance was supposed to show signs of menace and foreboding but Remus simply smiled at him.

"Now the Severus what was it you wanted me for?"

He smiled warmly but his mind seemed to be elsewhere, lost in his own thoughts. Severus eyed him slightly suspiciously and sneered.

"The full moon is tomorrow night and if my mind has not yet left me, as it appears yours has, then you will require the Wolfsbane Potion. Correct?"

"Ahh. Yes of course I must admit to having forgotten. My mind has been on other things. I presume you brought it with you?"

Remus' eyes had suddenly snapped back to reality and he surveyed Severus with care and thought. Severus seemed to send out signals that he despised Remus more with every word that he uttered.

"Naturally, one of us must keep our heads. Must we not? And what exactly was Miss Felise doing in here?"

He asked sharply as he placed the vials of potion on Remus' desk carefully. Remus looked at him with a solid expression. _What can I say Miss Felise was here for? THINK! _

"Naturally, And she... Miss Felise was here to ask me for an extra lesson. She missed the beginning class on the boggart's and I said I would be happy enough to show her what to do in the presence of one. After all it is my job. Now if that is all Severus I shall bid you good day for I have many essays to mark before my next lesson."

Remus stood up and walked around to where Severus was stood and started shunting him out of the door, barely giving him chance to realise what was happening. Severus spread his arms in the doorframe and spun round.

"There is something suspicious going on with you and I shall make it my personal quest to find out what!"

Remus chuckled as he took in what Severus said; he smiled and had to hold back the laughter that he was dying to let out. He managed to shunt Severus out of his office completely and smiled cheekily at him in the doorway.

"You act as if you think I am trying it on with students Severus. Do lighten up."

He shut the door quickly and laughed as he stood on the other side. He smiled to himself then walked over to his desk sitting down in his chair and putting his feet up on the desk. Thoughts ran through his mind of the kiss they shared, how intense it was and how much he longed for it to never end.


	2. One Man's Mistake is Another's Fortune

Note: Danae is the only character that belongs to me, the others are all parts of the J.K Rowling organisation. However there will be made up names in places where required.

Thank you to Miss Gryffindor for my first review!!

Chapter 2: One Man's Mistake is Another's Fortune

Danae raced down to the Slytherin common room and stopped outside the portrait. Smiling she looked up at the Old Man and sighed.

"Lycan Dar"

The Old Man smiled gleefully as he opened up for her to enter through. The common room was as dark and dank as usual. The fire glowed softly in the darkness and the flames lit up the fireplace like lights on a Christmas tree. Danae walked towards it slowly and looked around for signs of anybody else in the room. A shadow of somebody sat in the largest of all the armchairs stood up quickly and stepped into the light of the fire. Draco Malfoy had shown himself and he looked around the room finally resting his eyes upon Danae.

"Well... well. Look what dragged itself into my common room. You were supposed to meet me at the coffee shop today! Remember?"

He looked at her with an evil glint in his eye and a slight sneer on his face. Danae rolled her eyes and let out a little laugh as she started walking towards her dormitory.

"What can I say Draco? I got a better offer... Good Night."

Danae walked past him and sighed, still in thoughts of what had happened previously. Draco didn't take kindly to her tone and spun around grabbing her arm harshly and pulling her towards him. He looked directly into her eyes and surveyed her body. She struggled in his touch and glared.

"You do not talk to me like that! How could you possibly get a better offer than the best?"

He spat his words at her so she stopped wriggling and lifted a hand to slap him. Sharply her hand made contact with his face and he relinquished his hold on her, his face jerked sideways with the force. Danae stood there staring at him and shook her head.

"Its quite easy Draco. And don't ever touch me. You may be rich but I'm one thing you cannot afford!"

With that she turned and walked down the large stone steps to her dormitory door. Pulling it open she stepped inside and leant against it as she closed it. She let out a hearty sigh and noticed that every other girl was in bed asleep. _Miserable idiots! What is it with going to bed at 10pm? _She walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of it, looking around the room she realised how different it was in the darkness. It seemed to hide everyone's secrets in its corners, darkened areas that held the folds of ones heart. Leaning back on her bed she stared up at her bed canopy, it was a beautiful deep shade of green with black in it, however she really could care less about the bed drapes. _I wonder what he's doing? Oh stop it! He is probably sat at his desk forgetting everything! And what do you care anyway? He's just another person you could wrap round your finger._

Remus was sat on his bed with his head in his hands, he couldn't get rid of the taste of Danae's lips from his own and her smell still swamped his nose. Shaking his head he stood up and went to his drinks cabinet taking out a small tumbler glass and a bottle of firewhiskey. He poured the liquid into the glass and downed it in one go, he knew that this was not going to be an easy night. He had so many worries floating around his mind that he couldn't think straight and had to give up all his futile attempts of marking his class papers. Looking around his room he decided he could no longer bear being trapped in doors, he may transform only once a month but his wolf instincts remained forever and wolves didn't like being behind four walls. After putting on his jacket he headed out his door and into the school corridors. They were quite foreboding in the darkness and rather long, or maybe that was just because of his mood.

Danae sat up on her bed and slapped the bedpost she was frustrated and bored. She stood up and quietly walked to the dormitory door pulling it open slowly and then leaving. The common room was suddenly extremely dark with no fire to even light it up. She headed up the cold steps and walked into the centre of the common room. Unsure of whether or not to stay in there or go for a walk she opted for the walk, she would just have to be careful not to run into the teachers on guard. She pushed the portrait open and stepped outside into the corridor; the gush of wind from the open doors at the end of the corridor blew around her. Her hair blew around her face and she peered into the darkness to see who had exited the building. Danae walked towards the doors and left through them. Stepping out into the night sky she saw a figure of a man sat down on a bench in the distance. Tilting her head to try a peer to see who it was she started walking towards them.

"Don't you know it's a little late to be out?"

The man turned around as she approached to reveal his identity.

"Professor Lupin? What are you doing out here?"

She smiled as realisation hit her of who it was. She sat down next to him crossing her legs and leaning back on the bench. Remus looked at her and felt a surge of happiness at seeing her again; he ran a hand through his messy hair and faced forward not turning to look at her.

"I could say the same for you Miss Felise. It is far to late for you to be out as well. As for my reasons I needed time to think and air to breathe. What are you doing out here?"

Remus finally turned to face her and it was a good job it was dark and she couldn't see the colour of his cheeks. Just looking at her brought back the memory of their kiss and it made him flush. Danae smiled at him and leant forward so that they were looking at each other face to face.

"Same. I am afraid I don't do well inside stonewalls. I prefer the air of the night."

She looked into his eyes and smiled beautifully, he returned the smile as she touched his face with one of her hands. He pulled back suddenly and stood up walking towards the stone pillar a few feet away. He sighed and shook his head.

"I can't. I am your teacher and I must abide by all the rules, and one rule being I don't touch a student."

Danae looked at him and her eyes went wide. Hadn't he already broken that rule? She stood up and walked to the other side of the pillar to face him. His eyes looked as though they were filled with sorrow yet they still had a small gleam in them as they traced Danae's face. She lifted a hand to his face and smoothed his cheek slightly, his skin soft despite its rough appearance. Remus closed his eyes at her touch and felt a bubble within his stomach that seemed to rise through his body. He raised his hand and took a hold of hers softly and pulled it down from his face, he didn't let go of it though. Looking down into her eyes he found it hard to concentrate, he felt himself slipping into that same feeling of desire that he had in his office.

"You are a very beautiful girl but I am old enough to know better than this."

Danae looked up into his brown eyes and smiled, she didn't speak she just stepped forward and kept on staring. She took a deep breath and smiled. Remus couldn't stop himself, he placed one hand on the small of her back and pulled her towards him and he still had hold of her hand with the other. He leant down slightly and pressed his lips to hers once more, he pushed his tongue into her mouth and began to kiss her passionately. Danae wasn't sure what he was going to do but was happy when he placed his hand on her back, as he kissed her she stood up on her toes and leaned in as she raised one hand to the back of his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. Remus felt ecstasy run through his body with her touch, he had never felt this way before. She seemed to send thrills though him that nobody else had succeeded in doing. He spun her around slightly so that her back was against the pillar and began kissing her faster as his hunger for her grew. Danae felt her back touch the pillar and now had both arms around his neck kissing him with just as much force and passion, suddenly she felt him pull away from her and she stared at him blinking. Remus had pulled away so suddenly that he stumbled backwards slightly and struggled to regain his balance. He shook his head and looked at her apologetically.

"Miss Felise I apologise but I can't, still being here is breaking about a thousand school policies and to remain in... that position could cost me my job and your education. I am sorry."

He looked at her and felt himself get angry, not with her but with himself. He turned round and marched off back towards the castle, he didn't turn around nor did he stop. Once he had reached the doors he finally paused, he placed his hands upon the handles and slowly pulled them open. He walked into the darkness of the castle and pulled the doors behind him without turning round. Danae didn't know what to say or do she was speechless and in shock. She watched him walk back off towards the castle normally she was the one to stop anything happening with another but she hadn't wanted anything other than to be in his touch. As he entered Hogwarts she slumped against the pillar, wide-eyed and hurt. _What did I do?_ She felt a small tear escape from her eyes and she touched it softly with her fingertip. It had been many years since she had cried and she couldn't understand why his leaving her had affected her so. She slid down the pillar and put her head in her hands as she tried to think about something other than him.

Remus had reached his office and entered it, his hair a mess where he kept running his hands through it in frustration. He paced his room feeling disgusted with himself; he kicked the corner of his desk in anger and then leant against it. He knew he could have handled the situation a lot better and he hated what he had just done. _Oh Moony you idiot! What have you done? You kissed a student and quite frankly blamed her for it. You can't even say you wish it hadn't happened! _He sat in the darkness of his room and felt the worst headache he had experienced in years come upon him. He slumped over to his bed and sat down on it carelessly, he fell backwards and stared at the canopy of material that acted as a roof to his bed. He stared at the material until he felt his eyes get heavy, he sighed and fell asleep to the thumping headache that plagued him.

Danae sat against the pillar, her head now racing with questions and no matter what she did she wasn't going to be able to get Remus out of her head. Letting out a hearty sigh she stood up and walked towards the lake, she looked over at the drooping willow tree and dropped her head down. She started walking towards it thinking it could hide her from the embarrassment she was now feeling and hide her from the world that she suddenly hated. Gently she pushed the trees curtain of twines back so she could enter and felt a small smile appear across her face when she saw a carving in the tree trunk. _Harry and Ginny. _She then felt the frown fade as she wished it said two other names, slowly she left the shade of tree and headed back up to the castle. She folded her arms to her chest as the cold air rushed around her in swirls. The past hours events had affected her more than she initially thought. Her eyes leaked tears freely and she could no longer fight them back. She leant against the castle wall and slapped her hand against it in frustration. _Geez Danae! Get a hold of yourself! He is a Professor and its sick! _She said to herself sternly though she didn't seem to listen. She wiped her eyes roughly and opened the large double doors that led into the castle, she jumped as she saw somebody on the other side of them.

"Neville? What the hell are you doing out here?"

She asked startled at seeing him there. Neville looked at her and blushed a brilliant red as he lowered his head slowly. He had harboured a secret feeling for Danae since he first laid eyes on her. He glanced up at her timidly but avoided eye contact.

"Err... Well... I saw you come out here and... err... I didn't want you to get... hurt"

He said nervously and shifted his feet about in his uneasiness. Danae looked at him and laughed, she found it amusing that he thought he would be able to save her in any moment of danger that could await her.

"Erm... Thank you Neville but I can look after myself. I have done for 17 years, I can tie my own shoe laces and everything."

She smiled and laughed, forgetting about her tears and of Remus. Neville looked down at the floor sheepishly, he wasn't sure what to say or do next. As he shuffled he stumbled back slightly, flushing with colour he tried to act cool and lean on the wall behind him. However, the wall was nowhere near his hand and he fell straight onto his side with a nasty thud. Danae had to raise both her hands to her mouth to stop herself from letting out a hearty laugh as she looked down at him. Neville lay on the floor for a few moments stunned and hurting, he realised what he had done and wished he could just crawl away in his embarrassment. Unfortunately he couldn't so he stood up gingerly and looked at her, he went to speak but found his voice had left him so he just pushed passed her to make his way back to the Gryffindor common room. Danae couldn't help but feel sorry for him, she watched him walk for a few minutes and then ran after him.

"Neville are you ok? Hey wait up!"

She called after him. She skidded around the front of him and smiled, lifting a hand to his arm and one to his cheek she sighed softly.

"It was nice of you to look out for me. Truly."

Neville looked at her and swallowed hard at her touch, he tugged at his collar as his head swam with ideas and thoughts, most of them concerning Danae. _You have to ask her you wimp! She doesn't like losers with no guts and yours is large enough to be brave enough! _

"Danae... I-I... I... likeyoualotandIwaswonderingifyou'dgotothedancewithme?"

Neville was kicking himself inside, his one chance to ask her and he messed it up by speaking too fast. She looked at him slightly confused and found that as many times as she ran his sentence in her head she still couldn't understand it.

"I'm sorry. You what? Can you sort of say that s.l.o.w.e.r?

She emphasised slower and looked at him with a confused expression. Neville took a deep breath and closed his eyes trying hard to swallow his nerves.

"Danae will... you... got to... the dance... with... me?"

After a couple of minutes had passed without a word being uttered he opened his eyes slowly and peered at her cautiously, still retaining his rosy cheeks. Danae looked at him feeling the shock run through her mind. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor going to the dance? Together? The thought seemed slightly farcical especially with this particular Gryffindor. _But!_ She thought to herself. _The Sorting Hat couldn't decide between Gryffindor and Slytherin for me. If it weren't for my past and my attitude I would be in the same house as him. _She looked at Neville and sighed. A huge part of her was telling her to say no and just walk away because she could do a hell of a lot better, however, a small part of her conscience was telling her to say yes and get it over with, after all it would be only once. Finally, after a rather hefty debate with her mind, she looked deep into his blue eyes and nodded. He was cute and had that sort of naivety that made her think he would do anything.

"Erm... Alright Neville."

Neville looked at her and blinked rapidly, he then dropped his head and felt completely depressed. It was then apparent that he either hadn't heard her properly or he couldn't believe he was hearing her correctly.

"I knew it... I'm so stupid! I'm sorry for embarrassing you with thought of going with me."

He hung his head loosely and put his hands in his pockets as he brushed passed Danae solemnly. She turned around and traced his figure with her eyes. Letting out a loud sigh she ran to his and grabbed his shoulder pulling him round to face her.

"Neville listen to me carefully. I will go to this dance with you."

Neville looked at her, his eyes lit up like beacons and his frown became a beaming smile. He grabbed hold of her hand, kissed her softly on her cheek and whispered something in her ear.

"You won't regret this."

He suddenly blushed again and ran off towards the Gryffindor Tower in an ecstatic mood. Danae smiled and shook her head in sudden disbelief. It had just dawned on her what she had done. _Perfect, just what I need. _She said to herself sarcastically and began walking towards the Slytherin common room.

Back in the common room Danae had sat herself down with a large mug of butterbeer. She sighed to herself as she stared into the flickering fire. It had to be around midnight by now and she felt no signs of fatigue. She glanced around in the darkness and let out a hearty sigh. She had now realised that she made the two biggest mistakes in her school history. _I kissed a teacher and now I've agreed to go to the Summer Ball with Neville Longbottom the school klutz. Well Danae another day perfectly executed once more. _She downed the remaining dregs of drink in her cup and placed it on the table beside her. She didn't feel the need to go to bed so she just stayed in the armchair with her feet curled beneath her and the fire crackling softly.


	3. The Mysterious Gift

**Note:** The characters I have used are from the books by J.K Rowling, the only characters that are of my creation are Taylor McKenzie and Danae Felise

****

**Chapter 3: The Mystery Gift**

The sun beamed in through the only window that the Slytherin common room had and lit up the usually dark and dreary room. Danae blinked as she opened her eyes to take in the sun, she stretched in the chair and glanced at the clock on the wall absent-mindedly. It was 7:16am and it was obvious to her that she must have fallen asleep in the chair and remained there throughout the night. The fire had completely died and all that was left was the ash of the wood and coal. Slowly she uncurled herself, stood up and headed down the steps to the girls dormitory. She pushed open the door roughly and awoke some of the girls accidentally, however she felt no guilt over it.

"For Merlin's sake Danae can't you be bloody quiet for once?"

A girl sneered as she turned over in her bed. Danae spun to face the origins of the voice and smiled as she saw whom it was. Slowly she walked to her and leant over her, whispering in her ear.

"Did I wake you up Princess?"

"Yes you bloody did!" The girl snapped. "Where were you all night this time? Greenhouses? Astronomy Tower? I think those are the only too places you haven't christened yet."

Danae looked down at the girl and simply smiled. She sat on the edge of the girl's bed and sighed shaking her head.

"Now that's where you're wrong Taylor. I find the Astronomy tower quite comfortable. Blaise agrees with me, why don't you ask him?"

Taylor looked up at Danae dumb founded as she stood up and walked away. Blaise was Taylor's boyfriend and she did not like the sound of what Danae must have meant. Taylor flung her quilt covers off of her and leapt at Danae pushing her to the ground. She grabbed Danae's hair and pulled it tightly and roughly.

"You lying bitch!" Taylor screamed as she woke the others. "He wouldn't look at you twice!"

Danae grabbed hold of Taylor's head sharply and managed to flip her over and relinquish her own hold. Climbing on top of her Danae applied a sharp and forceful punch to Taylor's face causing her lip to burst.

"Yes you are right in one aspect. It wasn't twice it was three times but I'm not sure he was looking at me. More like taking me."

Taylor screamed in fury and slapped Danae fiercely as she felt her lip bleed. Pansy Parkinson woke with a start and noticed the pair fighting in the middle of the floor; she did a double take before climbing out of bed and trying to pry the girls apart. She dragged Danae off of Taylor and pulled her out into the common room. The door swung shut loudly as Taylor screamed obscenities in Danae's direction. Pansy pushed Danae forcefully onto the sofa and stood in front of her with a glare shadowing her eyes.

"What the hell are you trying to do? Start the next in-house war? You should know better Danae!"

Danae sat there gritting her teeth and rubbing her cheek softly where she had been on the receiving end of Taylor's slap. She knew she shouldn't have provoked her but she was in a bad mood. Yesterday's events had tainted her behaviour and she was in no mood for anybodies mouth especially Taylor McKenzie's. Pansy stood there stone faced and shook her head tutting.

"I'm going to go get changed. I suggest you stay there and calm down before you think of another way to piss one of the other girls off."

She spun around and walked back to the dormitory, slamming the door behind her. Danae stayed where she was and glared at the empty seat in front of her. She muttered words under her breath and slash marks appeared on the chairs upholstery. Pansy returned about 15 minutes later with a pile of Danae's clothes in her arms, she thrust them at Danae and sighed.

"Congratulations Danae! You have achieved the title of Slytherin Slapper. They're in there laughing. Taylor seems to think she could take you on, as long as those three idiot girls she hangs around with are with her. Naturally. What the hell is wrong with you then?"

Danae grabbed her clothes and stood up quickly, she looked at Pansy and shrugged, her expression showing she could care less.

"She can say what she likes. Her type are all the same, mouth and nothing else to back it up. Let her think she can have her own way. I'm not in the mood for the likes of her. I'm going to go get dressed."

She headed to the portrait and pushed it open leaving Pansy stood alone in the centre of the room. Slowly she walked towards the girl's toilet clutching her clothes tightly to her chest. The toilets were deserted which she was thankful for as this meant she could wash and change in peace. She emerged from the bathroom feeling perkier; she was now wearing her black mini skirt and white halter neck top. She stretched and began her walk down the corridor towards the Great Hall, her stomach growling in indignation.

"Danae! Danae wait! Please wait!"

A voice was calling to her from behind and she pivoted around as she tied up her hair. Neville came panting towards her smiling broadly. He looked unusually smart for a Saturday morning, especially at breakfast time. He bent over huffing and trying to catch his breath; slowly he straightened up and offered her his arm.

"C-Can I walk you to breakfast?"

He asked timidly as he looked into her eyes. Danae peered at him through narrowed eyes and glanced down at his arm. She had hoped yesterday had been nothing but a nightmare, a mere dream. Unfortunately it was real, very real and Neville persisted by grabbing her hand and linking it through his arm.

"Alright..."

Danae said softly as they walked towards the Great Hall. Neville beamed as he walked down the corridor with her making doubly sure to watch where he was walking so as not to trip or trip her up. She sighed and kept her head down, avoiding the snickers of passing students. _Ok this wasn't your smartest idea Danae. _Neville felt content and happy, he truly believed that he could make a relationship come out of their friendship. _All you have to do is be brave, sound clever and act tough. _He said to himself over and over in his mind. Upon reaching the Great Hall Danae found herself not wanting to enter with him, she pulled on his arm and stopped him from walking.

"Neville I do-..."

Neville had raised a finger to her lips and touched it tenderly as he grinned boyishly.

"Come on or we'll be late for breakfast."

He said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her through the large oak doors. Danae was thankful that no one had really paid attention to the two of them as they entered. Breaking off from Neville, after some persuasion of him to let her hand go, she headed to the Slytherin table and sat down not far away from Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. He glared at Neville as he sat down next to Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

"You chose to spend all of yesterday with that pathetic loser Longbottom than with me? Are you deranged?"

Danae flicked her hair round as she turned to look at Draco. He, Crabbe and Goyle laughed at his little joke and smiled broadly at each other. She narrowed her eyes and sneered. One thing she despised was being laughed at, especially over something that wasn't true. She stood up and sat back down this time opposite Draco. She had slipped one foot out of her sandal and began rubbing the inside of Draco's leg. He raised his eyebrow in surprise and a smile spread across his face. Danae leaned forward on the table and smiled seductively she then moved her foot to his groin and pushed in hard. Draco let out a huge yell and doubled over in pain. She stood up and replaced her shoe on her foot; she looked down at him with a smile of satisfaction as his chin hit the table. She bent down to him and smiled.

"Keep your filthy comments to yourself Draco. The whole world doesn't want to know your jealous side."

She stood up straight and looked down at him with a twinkle in her eye. She winked and made her way towards the doors of the Great Hall. She turned round and looked up at the teachers table catching Remus' eye, she quickly spun back around and the Hall doors closed behind her. The entire Hall had now focused upon Draco and was enquiring amongst each other as to the reason why he yelped. Many murmured about Danae having found out that he was cheating on her; others said that he tried it on with her and she didn't want him anymore. Draco sneered and blushed slightly as he snapped at the many people around him. Remus was still looking at the spot on which Danae had stood mere moments ago, he sighed and stood up. He nodded at Flitwick and smiled as he dabbed his face with a cloth and then stepped down from the table.

"Excuse me a moment Filius I need to go and collect my lesson plans."

He nodded again and then began walking towards the doors, they opened for him and he stepped outside. They slowly closed behind him and he looked around for signs of Danae. He looked out of the window in front of him that showed the expanse of the gardens and saw a figure leant against the wall in the distance. Smiling he stepped out into the gardens and looked directly at the figure. He ran his hand through his hair, coughed and headed over to them. Danae had a flower in her hand and began picking the petals off of it. She sighed and looked up quickly as she saw a shadow on the floor and stepped back as she saw Remus. She felt anger at seeing him and still felt the embarrassment of the previous day.

"Can I help you Professor?"

She asked sharply focusing on the roses that lay in the bed next to her. Remus gulped slightly and lowered his head; he looked around him to check that nobody was around. Sighing he looked at her apologetically, he raised a hand to her chin and lifted her face to look at him.

"What is it going to take Miss Felise for you to even think of forgiveness?"

Danae looked up into his eyes and felt her heart melt into them, however this happened last time and now she needed to stand tall and make sure that she didn't make the same mistake twice. She stepped back and removed his hand from her chin, she smiled and looked around as she started walking between the flowers. She looked away from him as she spoke.

"Why must you ask for my forgiveness? There's nothing to forgive..."

She walked away and back into the Castle, the hallways were now full of students and she just wanted to be away from him so she walked into the large cues of people. Remus stood there and closed his eyes, he knew he had really messed up everything, all he wanted was a friendship with her but he knew he would never be able to have that now. He sighed and leant against the wall where she had been stood and could still smell her perfume. _What is wrong with you Remus? Going goo-goo over a student? You've lost your head! _He sniffed up once more but the smell had faded into nothing and the now over-whelming smell of flowers took its place. He sighed and headed back into the castle and started walking in the direction of his office.

Danae was around the corner from where Remus was stood and watched him walk off she sighed and shook her head. She had to talk to him, she couldn't leave it like that, and shaking her head at herself she went back round the corner to find Neville stood right there.

"Wha-...?

She looked at him and smiled weakly as she peered around him to see whether or not Remus was still there. Neville smiled and did a little happy jump as only Neville could get away with.

"Are you excited about tonight? I can't wait! How about I pick you up at 8pm? That way we have plenty of time to get ready right?"

He asked in a very happy and no longer nervous voice. His eyes were wide and he was acting like a schoolboy who had just got his dream come true. Danae looked at him weirdly, she hadn't the faintest idea of what he was on about.

"Pick me up for what?"

She asked not really paying attention to what was going on around her, her eyes just kept looking for Remus at every chance she had.

"The Summer Ball. You said you'd go with me."

He looked at her with a worried expression, he suddenly felt his nerves coming back and hoped he hadn't gotten it completely wrong. He sighed and dropped his head as he tried to think over their conversation. Danae suddenly snapped back into reality and looked at Neville quickly realising that she might have just offended him.

"Yes 8pm is fine..."

She suddenly panicked as she realised she had nothing to wear, she didn't realise the ball was so soon. She kissed Neville on the cheek softly and smiled.

"Neville I have to go. I forgot something and I have to go do it. 8pm is fine."

She smiled and ran off passed him and down towards the Slytherin common room. The morning's events hadn't left her in a great love for running into anybody right now, especially Taylor. She stood in front of the portrait of the old man and smiled sweetly.

"Lycan Dar!"

The portrait swung open and Danae ran inside feeling decidedly flustered. _Where am I going to get a dress at such short notice?_ She slumped into an armchair as she tried to think of a solution to her problem. The clock on the breast wall said that it was 1:30pm, which would give her sometime to run into Hogsmeade to get a dress. _I haven't picked up any money though! _She snapped at herself. She slumped back in the chair as she heard someone else walk into the common room. She peered around the side of the chair and saw that it was only Pansy. She sighed and curled up in the chair as she wracked her brains for ideas.

"What are you doing Danae?"

Pansy asked as she saw Danae tapping her head softly as if hoping to push thoughts into her head. She sat down across from Danae and had a large smile across her face. Danae stopped tapping her head and looked up at Pansy and was about to tell her to leave when she noticed the happiness flowing from her. She raised an eyebrow and bit a lip thoughtfully before she spoke.

"Pansy why are you smirking like that? You look rather stupid."

She commented somewhat untactful. Pansy smiled and let out a laugh and stood up grabbing Danae's hand. She dragged Danae out of the chair and down the Dormitory steps.

"Someone seems to like you! They sent this."

Pansy commented as she pushed open the Dorm door and shoved Danae in. Danae looked at Pansy in confusion. _Sent something? _She couldn't think for the life of her what somebody would want to send her, or for a matter of fact who would send it. She was about to questions her as her eyes fell upon the most beautiful dress she had ever seen draped off the end of her bed. Her jaw dropped and she walked over to it slowly, running her hand along the material softly. A note was attached to the dress, she took it off and opened it. It had nothing more than three words written upon it with no signature or name.

'**Enjoy your evening.'**

She threw the note on the bed and stared up at the dress in awe. It was a beautiful and bright shade of red with a sleeveless bodice. The bodice was jagged along the breast and had diagonally placed strips of glitter. The skirt of the dress was made of many layers of red lace that was placed on top of a fairly thick silk underskirt. A pair of Red shoes lay at the base of the dress, they had a fairly small heal to them and were slightly pointed at the toe. She spun round to look at Pansy and smiled widely. Her problems for her attire that evening were solved but she was curious as to who sent it. Her mind went through a list of people, each seeming more ridiculous than the first.

"Pansy? Who put this in here?"

She asked feeling wary of putting it on in case it came from an untrustworthy cause. Pansy walked forward and looked up at the dress. She herself basked in its awe however she knew she was going to become exceedingly jealous.

"No idea. Taylor came in here apparently and tried to take it but the person who put it here had put a spell to stop anybody but the receiver from removing it."

Danae had to laugh at the thought of Taylor getting attacked by a dress, she walked forward and lifted the hanger down from her bed and smiled feeling thankful that the dress was in fact hers and it didn't attack her. She looked at Pansy who egged her on to try it on. With help Danae had managed to pull the dress on and do it up, it was her exact size and length. The time was now 2:07pm and she had only another 5 hours and 53 minutes left before the ball. She knew she would have to work hard to make herself look good. Pansy smiled at her and laughed as she pointed to hair.

"You're going to need some help with that."

The two started laughing and admiring Danae in her dress, never before had she had a gift so luxurious and glamorous. She had to find this person to thank them.


	4. The Summer Ball

**This story is very interesting in a soap-opera kind of way. It's like one of those things you can't turn away from because you are just waiting for her to hop into bed with someone! lol She is kind of...you know, attainable, lol but I really like the story. When are you going to update? - **mysticweirdo   
Technically I guess you could say that its right now. Thanks for the review. I must admit I like it like a soap opera just to see what happens in each chapter. They both struggle for this and it might take a while for them to get what they want. If I decide they get it.

Thanks to both Miss Gryffindor and GryffindorBrains for their reviews too. I love you two guys ;) lol

**Chapter 4: The Summer Ball**

The Great Hall had been the chosen place to hold the Grand Summer Ball. Professor Flitwick was stood in one corner attaching the beautiful streams of gold decorations to the wall, whilst Professor Dumbledore was talking to Professor McGonagall about the sky and what it should resemble.

"I was thinking Albus, maybe it should represent a beautiful summers morning? After all this is supposed to be the Summer Solstice Ball"

Professor McGonagall didn't take her eyes off of the sky as she contemplated possible scenes. Professor Dumbledore smiled and shook his head softly as he stroked her beard in thought. His beard seemed to be greyer than ever this year but then again no one usually focused upon it that much.

"Hmmm... I don't know Minerva. As much as a summer's day is beautiful it does not hold the magic of the summer sunset. I believe it would be simply splendid if we had a sunset do you not agree?"

He said as he focused his eyes upon McGonagall, she in turn turned to face him a smiled slightly as she nodded. She had not thought of that, she then ran her eyes back up to the ceiling.

"Albus I think that you might just be right. Summer holds a magical element and a sunset couldn't be more perfect."

They then continued to talk about the colour scheme and where the sun should be placed. Remus walked into the hall smiling as he saw the decorations and made his way over to McGonagall and Dumbledore, his hair was fairly neat and tidy for once however his eyes were deeply shaded and showed his lack of sleep.

"Morning Albus, Minerva. How are the preparations coming along?"

He asked cheerfully as the pair finally took their eyes off of the ceiling. McGonagall smiled and looked around the room, she hadn't realised how much had actually been done and all because she had been focusing upon the sky.

"Ahh Remus. You are just in time for a quick word."

Dumbledore smiled as he spoke and gestured to a little area away from McGonagall. She didn't seem to mind; in fact Remus wasn't even sure if she had heard because her eyes well still transfixed to the ceiling. Dumbledore walked backwards slightly and stopped, Remus followed and smiled politely at the Professor as he placed his hands in his trouser pockets.

"Yes Albus?"

He asked softly as though he felt the need to whisper. Dumbledore smiled and looked around the hall as he folded his arms inside of his robes.

"I require an extra teacher to chaperone the dance tonight, I would do it myself but I have business to attend to." He gave Remus a knowing look that meant it was Order business. "I dare not leave unless I know I have placed a mutual friend in a position of authority."

Remus looked at Dumbledore and nodded slightly. He felt rather honoured that Dumbledore would consider him more than a simple friend. He nodded and smiled charmingly.

"Of course Albus. I will remain behind but what of Minerva?"

Dumbledore chuckled softly and looked up at the sky then back down to McGonagall; he was intrigued by how much she was studying the sky. He turned back to Remus with a jolly smile.

"Naturally Minerva remains the Deputy Head but I will enforce their safety upon you. Now if you'll excuse me I had better go and prepare for my leave."

He nodded and walked over to McGonagall and began conversing with her again. Remus stood in his position and looked around the room, he was to be responsible for everything inside and outside of the castle. He nodded to Flitwick as he waved and then proceeded over to talk.

Back in the Slytherin common room time for the dance was approaching fast and Danae had now completed her transformation but she refused see anybody or let anybody see her, even Pansy. She put the final clip in her hair as she looked into the mirror and smiled. Her beautiful brown hair was pulled up and rolled so that there was no ponytail but rather a pleat in the back where the hair was wrapped into itself. She had two strands of hair hanging down the sides of her face and a small tiara that she had had since she was young. Luckily she barely needed any make up so she just applied a little lipstick and blusher as well as a small bit of eye shadow. She stood up with her dress on and walked to her bed where the shoes lay and slipped her feet into them. Finally she was ready and with 10 minutes to spare, Pansy was banging on the door in a fury.

"Danae let me in there! Come on you can't look that bad!"

Pansy snickered as she stood behind the door, she was about to bang once more just as Danae opened it and stepped out onto the bottom step of the Dormitory steps. She smiled sweetly as Pansy's mouth dropped open.

"Close your mouth Pansy I don't want to see what you had for lunch."

She said with a laugh, Pansy glared mockingly and walked around Danae touching parts of her dress as she went and then staring at her hair.

"What were you a vulture in another life? Stop it!"

Danae said sarcastically as she walked up the stairs into the common room. The other girls were already dressed and prepared for the dance as well. Taylor stood up as Danae approached and glared at her.

"Well well. Look what the cat dragged out. It took you all that time to make sure you don't look slutty? Damn you must look bad!"

Taylor's voice was tinted with a smirk as she spoke and looked around at the other girls, some laughed and some didn't. Danae looked at her and nodded as she pulled on her red gloves that matched her dress.

"Taylor you must understand something about me. I can put in the effort to look good, you however... well it's a shame you are such a lost cause."

Danae looked up at Taylor and smiled as she saw her turning a nice shade of purple, looking over at the portrait she heard a knock and looked at the clock on the wall. She walked towards it and opened it smiling as she saw Neville dressed in a handsome black tuxedo, white shirt and black tie. He even had his hair slicked back and Danae had to admit he looked really cute, he held out his arm and smiled.

"Your date is a Gryffindor? You poor thing! Plus the fact the only guy you could get is the school idiot."

Taylor laughed along with the others as they all peered to see Danae stood with Neville. He flushed a brilliant colour pink and suddenly felt nervous again.

"Yes Taylor but I didn't have to ask him, he asked me."

She said with a smile and took Neville's arm softly as he pulled him away from the portrait. She stopped for a second and turned back round to see them before the portrait swung shut.

"That and I said no to your boyfriend so he had to settle for second best."

The portrait then swung shut, as Taylor was about to leap out of it. Danae laughed and then turned back to Neville who had obviously taken the insults to heart as his head was drooped and his smile had ebbed away.

"Neville just ignore her. She's only sore because she couldn't have you and I out dress her."

She smiled and reached a hand around to his chin to lift it to face hers. She stroked his cheek softly and then pointed down at the Great Hall. Music could already be heard from inside and it already seemed to have people inside of it. Danae stopped walking and then sat down on a bench, that was against the wall, sighing. Neville watched her and then sat down next to her.

"You look b-beautiful Danae."

Neville then blushed again and turned away from her occasionally peering round to check she was still there. Danae lifted her head and looked at him with a small smile she tilted her head and ran her eyes up and down his body.

"As do you Neville."

She looked at the Great Hall and did not look forward to entering it and everyone seeing her with Neville. Besides that and she was dressed in a dress that she didn't know who sent it. It suddenly clicked that perhaps Neville had sent it after all he was her date.

"Neville did you... er... did you send anything to my dormitory today by any chance?"

He looked at her and shook his head slowly as he thought about her question. He couldn't remember sending anything anyway.

"Ok. Never mind."

Danae was now in confusion again, she was certain for a few moments that it had to have been Neville. He was the only one who had approached her that day and the only one she had actually said yes to. Sighing she stood up and looked at the Great Hall and smiled weakly. _Just get it over with Danae! _Neville stood up again and led her towards the Great Hall.

The large Oak double doors swung open when they approached to reveal a room full of students dancing and talking amongst themselves. The room was beautifully decorated in Gold and Silver and the sky was that of a brilliant red sunset. Danae and Neville stood at the entrance and the whole room seemed to turn around and focus upon them. Many started talking about her and others were talking about the Slytherin Gryffindor situation. She lowered her head slightly as Neville took her hand. Remus had been sat at the back of the room watching the students dance; he was dressed in a black suit that he had hired from the shop in Hogsmeade. His hair wouldn't sit in any particular position no matter how hard he tried. As the doors opened he stood up to see who had entered and his mouth gaped open as he saw Danae stood there in the dress he had sent to her room that morning. He felt that he had to apologise in some way so he thought that a dress would be perfect, however, he hadn't bargained on her actually wearing it. He traced her slowly as his eyes looked at her longingly, she was beautiful and that was all that was running through his mind. The Hall seemed to disappear along with its students and the only one left in the darkness was Danae, he tilted his head slightly and lowered his eyes as she looked around the room. He had only just noted that she had arrived with a date and he felt a twist in the pit of his stomach, slowly he sat down again and tried to remove the vision of Danae from his mind. Danae removed her hand from Neville's grip and smiled as she tried to think of some reason to just walk away and sit alone on the other side of the room. However, she need not have worried for the opportunity arose by itself. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan had approached Neville and they were having a laugh together.

"Neville I'm going to go sit down for a while."

He spun around and went to follow Danae but she smiled and shook her head turning him back round and pushing him back to Seamus and Dean.

"Its alright you stay and talk I just want five minutes."

He nodded and began talking with the pair again. She sighed and shook her head as she headed for a bench on the opposite side of the room, she sat down and her dress fanned half of the bench. The music was fast and jolly, she watched the students jumping up and down in time to the music and smiled, she preferred being in her own company than Neville's anyway, however she still wished somebody would make it seem a little more exciting. Remus had been watching Danae for a while and couldn't help but stare at times, he contemplated going to her on several occasions but he was unsure of what he should say when he got there so he simply stayed put. _Remus if you don't go talk to her soon someone else will and you won't talk to her at all. _Danae scanned the hall in hopes of seeing Remus in there but she highly doubted that he would be there at all; she didn't think dances were his thing. She stood up and began walking to the drinks table as she kept searching through the crowd. She saw Professor Flitwick dancing with Madame Pomfrey, which she personally thought, was an odd couple. Professor McGonagall was stood talking to Professor Sprout and Professor Snape was sat on his own at the Teachers table with a grimace on his face. She started looking over the drinks and trying to see which one she would prefer but half of them she hadn't heard of at all. Remus finally stood up and began walking towards her, half of him tried to stop and the other half carried on. He walked up behind her as she picked up a black coloured bottle and coughed slightly.

"If I were you I would choose a drink to match your dress, like that one there."

He pointed round her side to a red coloured liquid inside a white bottle. Danae had jumped as she heard a cough behind her but didn't move, she knew instantly who it was by the smell of his aftershave and the tone of his voice.

"And why would you suggest that one exactly Professor?"

She asked, as she looked over the drinks, smiling to herself, her heart beating rapidly beneath her chest. Remus closed his eyes as he lowered his head towards her ear and withdrew his hand to his side.

"Because you are beautiful!"

He whispered softly into her ear, she too closed her eyes as she felt his breath near her neck and tilted her head slightly as he spoke. She picked up the red liquid and poured out a glass for herself and turned round to face him.

"What is it you want Professor?"

She asked as she remembered that she was still angry with him for his behaviour previously. He looked at her and smiled charmingly as he ran his hand through his hair.

"To dance, Will you join me?"

He held out his other hand and looked deep into her eyes. She glanced at his hand as the music changed to a slower song; the male pianist had stood up and taken hold of his microphone.

"Lets get all you couples out there on the dance floor, you teachers too. Come on now!"

Remus took the drink from her hand and placed it on the table without taking his eyes from hers. She returned his stare as she slipped her hand into his and walked with him to the dance floor. Gently she placed a hand on his shoulder and held onto his other, he placed one hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer to him. Neville had heard the pianist and turned round to walk to Danae but she was nowhere to be seen. He peered around the room and finally his eyes rested upon her and Professor Lupin. He swallowed hard; he could see the way she was looking at the professor even from the position he was stood in. He turned away from them and sighed, he turned back to them and felt his heart sink.

Danae looked into Remus' eyes and felt her stomach flutter she smiled up at him softly and then looked away. _He is a teacher and he has only asked you to dance to be polite, remember he left you confused and he said he couldn't feel for you! _She told herself as she bit her lip to stop herself from saying it out loud. Remus looked at her as his eyes traced her body, he forgot about everyone around him as the words of the song flowed through the room. The female singer was looking around the room as she sang softly.

"**There's a song that's inside of my soul   
It's the one that I've tried to write   
Over and over again   
I'm awake and in the infinite cold   
But you sing to me over and over and   
Over again **

So I lay my head back down   
And I lift my hands   
And pray to be only yours   
I pray to be only yours   
I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me of the song of the stars   
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing   
And laughing again   
When it feels like my dreams are so far   
Sing to me of the plans that you have   
For me over again

I give you my destiny   
I'm giving you all of me   
I want your symphony   
Singing in all that I am   
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back"

Danae looked at Remus and swallowed quite loudly. She felt nervous in his touch, especially since they were the only student teacher dance partnership. Remus pulled her closer to him and dropped both hands to hold onto her hips as they danced. Danae looked at him in shock, peering around the room in her uneasiness and laughing inside at some of the unusual dancing couples.

"What if somebody sees this?"

Danae asked feeling rather cautious over the situation. He looked at her and shrugged, he looked up at the sky as it beamed down on the room and caught glimpses of its reflection in her eyes. He knew it inside of him that he was falling for a student, he knew it a few days ago in fact it was the day they first met when he couldn't get her out of his head then.

"I care not if they see us, all I see is you"

He said softly as he lifted her arms to put them around his neck, his stomach doing somersaults in his nervousness but he hid it well despite it. Danae looked up at him and placed her arms around his neck at his persuasion, she couldn't take her eyes from his, they were locked together and she slipped into her own world. Neville had been looking at them the whole time, he seemed to be the only one that was, and he didn't like what he saw. He truly thought that Danae liked him; well she must have done to say yes to him hadn't she? His eyes clouded over as he saw her arms around his neck, he swallowed hard and walked towards the buffet table not taking his eyes off of them. He wasn't looking where he was going and tripped over landing in somebody's lap. He apologised and stood up slightly embarrassed but he returned his gaze back to Danae and Remus.

"Come with me?"

Remus whispered quietly into her ear as he let her go and walked towards the doors. She stood there slightly bewildered and looked around, lowering her head slightly and feeling a flush coming across her face. Neville had already reached the drinks table and had grabbed a rather large bottle of Dragonhoff, a very strong alcoholic drink that was meant for the teachers. He slipped it into his jacket and walked over to a corner of the room where he could be hidden.

Danae realised that she was stood in the centre of the dance floor alone for about 10 minutes and headed over to the double doors, checking around that nobody was looking she left through them.

She looked up and down the corridors and couldn't see any sign of Remus. She started walking down one of the corridors as an owl flew down to her. A note attached to its foot, it was squawking impatiently at her. She took the note and opened it to read.

_**I am out in the fields. Do join me.**_

_**Professor R.J. Lupin**_

She looked at the owl as it flew off and made her way towards the fields. She exited through one of the many doors into the gardens and stepped out into the night air. Taking a deep breath she smiled and started walking fairly fast towards the fields. Peering around a tree as she saw Remus sat on the ground staring up into the sky. Slowly she started walking towards him, she stopped a little way behind him as she peered across the vast amounts of fields that lay before them.

"What did you ask me out here for Professor?"

She asked as she looked down at him. He looked behind him quickly and stood up, he brushed his trousers off and rubbed the back of his head nervously with one hand before finally focusing his eyes upon hers.

"I see the dress fits you perfectly?"

Danae looked at him with a shocked expression, she then peered down at the dress and lifted it off the ground, noticing that her shoes were a little muddy from walking across the grass.

"Yes. Did you send me this dress? It must have cost more than you earn ever."

She asked warily, afraid in case he said no, but to her shock he nodded and her eyes went wide. She stepped back slightly so that she didn't over balance.

"Why? May I ask?"

"Simply because I knew it would look beautiful upon you and I wanted to apologise for the day before. I thought it would be a fitting apology and besides you would be surprised at how persuasive I can be. The shop owner is an old... acquaintance."

His face then dropped and he turned around to look out over the fields. Danae however didn't move she just stared at his back as thoughts raced through her head.

"I thought I said there was nothing to apologise for. It was a mistake and I shouldn't have done it."

She said as she lowered her eyes away from his figure. He turned round and looked at her shaking his head. He stepped towards her and placed a hand upon her cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb. His eyes flickered as they tried to take in every element of her face. The moon was only half full but the stars shone down brightly, even the sky was clear for once.

"It was no mistake and I see that now. I should never have started it but I did and now I can't take your face out of my head. I am in the wrong for the feelings I feel towards you but I cannot suppress them... nor do I want to."

"Y-You..."

He dropped his hand from her face and stared down into her eyes. He lowered his face to hers and pressed his lips against hers before she could finish her sentence, he closed his eyes as he deepened their kiss. Danae sunk into the kiss not even trying to stop it; she closed her eyes and raised her hand to the back of his neck pulling him towards her. Remus placed both his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him powerfully not once letting go of her lips. Finally Danae pulled out of it and stepped backwards out of his grip, she didn't want this to happen again. She knew deep down inside that she could never have him the way she wanted him and having this continue was killing her inside. He walked towards her in surprise and shock.

"What's wrong?"

She stepped back further and shook her head. She pulled her gloves off of her hands and sighed.

"You stopped this from occurring last time. I shall stop it this time. Your job is at risk and I-I left Neville inside the Hall alone, I should get back to him. I shall return the dress as soon as the night is through."

She had no real power to her voice, it was actually quite shaky and she started walking away from him. Looking at the ground she turned slowly and tossed the gloves at him before returning along her way back to the castle.

"Miss Felise wait..."

He ran up behind her and spun her around holding on to both her arms. He pulled her towards him and kissed her hungrily yet softly, the world around her seemed to spin and she melted into his arms. He pulled back and looked at her.

"Stay with me?"

She stared up at him with a hungry expression and one that could have answered him without words. He dropped the gloves to the floor as she wrapped both her arms around his neck and nodded.

"... Yes..."

He took hold of one of her hands and pulled her further away from the castle and into the edge of the woods that lay next to the field. Neville had followed Danae out of the Hall and had traced her every footstep out into the field. His eyes streamed with tears as he saw the pair kiss more than once and dropped the bottle he was holding, collapsing to his knees he sobbed on the floor.

Danae held onto Remus' hand softly and followed him into the woods. He took her deeper than the outskirts and it was fairly thick with trees and bushes. Finally he stopped at a nearby tree that was large and had large roots. He climbed over one root and then lifted her over it with ease, her shoes were now completely caked in mud but neither she nor he cared about it. As he lifted her over he paused, looking at her coyly, he gently raised one hand to her hair and pulled out the clip that was holding it in place. Her hair fell round her face and lay beautifully against her skin. He ran a hand through it as he leant in to kiss her, pushing her back against the root. Her body tingled under his touch and she pulled him towards her with every strength she could muster. As they kissed Remus had slowly reached his hands around the back of her dress and had began to undo some of the ribbons that tied the corset part together. His eyes shone the brightest blue that they had been for many years, he finally felt alive and happy and it was something that he hadn't felt for a long time. A loud rustle from a bush behind caused them both to lift their heads quickly, a drunken Neville stumbled towards them with tear stained eyes. Danae stepped back hastily and grabbed the back of her dress and began to re-tie it as Remus went to help Neville.

"Mr. Longbottom? Are you all right? Can I help you?"

Neville stared at him with hateful eyes and shook his head so fast that it caused him to stumble against a tree. Remus placed a hand to his mouth in horror, he had let a student get drunk at a dance he was supposed to be chaperoning.

"Why would I hic want your hic help? Hmmm? If I want ad- hic -vice on how to steal hic another persons girlfriend hic I'll hic ask!"

He had stood up and started waving his finger at Remus even though he blatantly had no clue where he was stood. Danae looked at Neville in horror yet slight amusement, not once had she remembered agreeing to be his girlfriend yet she found it funny that he would try and get her back. Remus looked confused and glanced from Neville and Danae trying to think of something to say.

"Danae I have to hic tell you this n- hic -ow. I am in love hic with you!"

Neville had swung his body in an effort to move his feet but they refused to move causing Neville to fall heavily to the floor. Unconscious but unharmed he lay there as Danae stared at him with an expressionless face. Remus however, stepped back and sat on a large protruding root, he glanced up at Danae and shook his head but remained silent.

"Professor I think it might be best if you took him back up to the castle. He's clearly drank way too much of something and its knocked his brain stupid. Although I'm not too sure it was ever smart."

She started walking away with a heavy disappointment weighing her down.

"You said nothing to me about being his girlfriend. If I had known then I would never had done this. Miss Felise I am unsure of your intentions but I will not be a notch if that is what you are after."

Remus stood up and walked to where Neville lay peaceful albeit a little uncomfortable looking. Danae spun round quickly, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"I beg your pardon? Are you saying that all I want is to add your name to... to a list?"

She asked feeling hurt and in disbelief. This couldn't be the same man she was with moments ago.

"Let me get this straight! One I am not nor will I ever be his girlfriend! Two I have never nor will I ever have a list of men. I honestly thought... Well never mind... So far this has gone really well, you push me off once, send a dress to my room, I push you away, we end up in the forest and a drunken idiot starts spouting nonsense and you basically call me a whore. Is there anything I left out? I thought not..."

She spun around as her eyes streamed with tears and fled deeper into the forest, her dress catching and tearing on one of the bushes as she ran past. Remus slumped to the ground in horror as he realised she was right. He was an adult acting like a love struck teenager and getting frightened at every obstacle, lifting his eyes he focused upon one of the stars. Polaris, the brightest star in the hemisphere and it took no worries in being the brightest that night either. He had no thoughts but that of him and Danae together, slowly he closed his eyes and sunk back against a rock as his mind played over the events. _I'm a fool!_


	5. A Change in Love

**Chapter 5: A Change in Love**

Danae stormed deeper into the forest catching her dress on almost every plant and life form around. Running footsteps could be heard behind her as Remus tried hard to catch up, quickly she darted behind a tree and took a deep breath. Remus stopped on the other side and sighed as he closed his eyes in exhaustion. He knew he said something completely wrong and had to find her to apologise for his own feelings if not just for hers.

"Miss Felise? Are you still here? Miss Felise?"

He called through the trees trying not to disturb anything that might be sleeping but it was loud enough. Danae held her breath on the other side of the tree, tears had stained her face and her eyes were red it was apparent she had been crying. His words affected her more than she had anticipated. She let out a little gasp as she needed air and Remus turned quickly and stared at the tree.

"Miss Felise… I am sorry. Truly I am. I did not mean what I said nor the way it sounded. Forgive me? It seems all I have succeeding doing is creating a barrier between us rather than achieving a friendship."

He leant against his side of his tree and sighed as he rubbed his eyes, he had just left Neville where he had fallen and hadn't given him a second thought. Danae couldn't help but smile on the other side of the tree she hadn't exactly helped and her intentions weren't pure to begin with but things seemed to change over a couple of days.

"A Professor Student friendship I presume you mean? If you do then I'd say we have one of those sir after all you are stood talking to me through a tree."

She added as she leant her back against it and stared into the darkness. Remus sighed with happiness as she spoke, thankful that he hadn't been talking to himself and that she had seemed to be on talking terms with him too.

"You know I haven't had to run through these forests after somebody for a long time, since my own school days. James and Sirius would often want to play Hide and Go Seek in these woods."

His mind went through short captions of memories as he spoke and he even managed a chuckle at a few of them. He looked down at his clothes and noticed the hem of his trousers to be thick with mud and his shoes had also gotten extremely dirty, a few holes had appeared in the trouser legs and he just slipped his hands into his pockets without a care. Danae stroked out some creases in the dress that by now looked simply awful, ripped and tattered but she seemed to ignore it.

"I imagine that you three must have created quite a stir considering these forests are meant to be off limits. Which reminds me I must get back to the castle, I think I have stayed away for too long."

As she was about to step forward and away from the tree Remus appeared around its side, with his hands in his pockets, hair covering his eyes and a small smile upon his lips he looked like a schoolboy caught in a schoolboy act.

"Yes we should take you back but… one thing first Miss Felise. Do I have your forgiveness? I know I could not carry on if I think for one moment that I destroyed any chance of a friendship."

Danae looked up at him and stared into his eyes as he spoke, she knew she could never look at him as a Professor, she no longer wanted to. She melted into his eyes as she traced his face with her own.

"I forgive you but friendship isn't such a good idea Professor."

She said truthfully as she brushed passed him to walk towards the Castle. She pushed some loose hair behind her ear and lightly stepped through the roots. Remus stood staring at her back before shaking his head and rushing over to her. Grabbing her arm he spun her to face him and lifted her slightly to kiss him. She didn't move in his grasp nor did she resist instead she pushed into the kiss and deepened it. Eventually he let her go and she dropped to her normal stance, she looked at him speechless as he touched her face.

"I am sorry. I had to do that before I let go of what dream I had in me for a moment. Having to let you go when all I want is…"

He bit back his words as he dropped his hand from her face and straightened out, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to straighten it or at least tidy it up. His face looked that of someone who had just crushed there own fantasy or indeed there own reality. Danae shook her head; she couldn't believe what she was hearing or what she thought she was hearing.

"When all you want is what?"

She stepped forward slightly and looked up at him longingly.

"…When all I want is you."

His voice was shaky and didn't contain its usual confidence, he felt like a fool, he an adult telling a teenager that he is falling in love with her his mind was pounding and he still couldn't think straight. Danae placed a hand on his chest and tilted her head as she glanced up at his face; she stepped even closer and smiled up at him sweetly.

"Then don't let me go yet."

His eyes widened with shock at the feel of her hand on his chest, he hadn't realised he had been staring at for so long. He closed his eyes and bit his lip lightly as he tried to fight against his feelings but he knew he wouldn't win. He took her hand from his chest and held onto it softly. He returned her smile and looked down at her with adoration.

"If it were only that simple. I have made so many mistakes in my time here and I am not denying that this is one of them, but I do not regret it. However I must let it go."

He placed his hand on her cheek and ran and his thumb across her lips gently, her eyes seemed to gleam and he smiled as he stared down at her. He let go of her hand and dropped his from her face as he looked at her sadly. Danae sighed, as she knew he was right and smiled weakly.

"I should probably get back to the ball. After I fix my dress."

She smiled and took her wand from the hem of her dress and pointed it at herself.

"Repairo."

Her dress looked as good as new and she smiled broadly, she went to speak but couldn't find any words, and instead she began walking towards the forest clearing and back towards the castle. She had so many feelings rumbling around inside her head that she felt a headache coming on. Remus watched her walk off with a saddened expression, he had no choice but to let her go but he had no desire to. With a heavy sigh he headed back to where he had left Neville and tried to push his regrets from his mind. Neville was still laid in the exact same position that Remus had left him; he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. He took out his wand from his inside pocket and pointed it at Neville.

"Wingardium Leviosa"

Neville's body rose from the ground and hovered for a little while before Remus began pushing him towards the way out of the forest. Remus pushed Neville all the way up to the Hospital Wing and placed him on one of the beds nearest the door. Sighing he walked to Madame Pomfrey's office and knocked upon it gently. He soon realised that she wasn't there and assumed that she must have gone down to the Summer Ball. He walked back to Neville after filling a glass full of water and placed it beside his bed.

"I apologise Mr. Longbottom, this was not how I expected the evening to turn out. I hope that for all our sakes you do not remember what happened this night."

He gave Neville on last glance as he headed out the door. As he walked his mind raced with thoughts and worries, if he did what he wanted he would surely lose his job and if he didn't do anything he could regret it. He needed time to think but now was not that time so he decided to head back to the Ball for the remainder of the dance.

Danae strolled back into the Great Hall as though she had never left. A few more people had congregated there than before and she was thankful to see somebody she knew. Pansy was stood next to the drinks table with Taylor and her boyfriend Blaise. Taylor and Blaise were stood holding hands and they seemed to be fawning over each other, which was giving Pansy a sickened expression.

"Some of us would like to sleep without anything nasty affecting it tonight… Think you can take your lovey doveyness over there?"

"It's a free country Park," Blaise retorted nastily. "And besides jealousy doesn't suit you"

Pansy rolled her eyes and looked around the room. They rested upon Danae who hadn't moved from the entrance she smiled and placed her drink upon the table behind her to make her way to Danae. Danae was stood at the entrance with a semi happy face but it felt so fake that it faded quickly. She smiled as Pansy approached but it wasn't her usual greeting smile.

"Hey Pansy, what's up?" She asked weakly.

"Oh nothing… Lover girl and boy over there have been over each other all night! It's enough to make the sane go crazy. What about you?"

Danae opened her mouth to answer just as the Hall doors swung open to reveal Remus walking through them. She looked at him and smiled, Remus turned slowly as he saw her and returned the smile. They stared at each other for a few lingering seconds before he walked towards Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall who seemed to be deep in conversation. Danae watched him for a little while then turned back to Pansy with a renewed smile.

"Not much. Pretty uneventful night really."

Remus kept sneaking glances over at Danae every now and then but he realised he had to stop before he drove himself insane. He smiled as McGonagall and Sprout started up yet another conversation about the Pyrograecus plant.

"…Don't you think Remus?"

Professor McGonagall was staring at him as his eyes had wandered back to Danae. She smiled warmly and tapped his arm gently.

"Remus is something troubling you?"

He turned suddenly and shook his head. He smiled charmingly and ran a hand through his hair pushing it back out of his eyes.

"No Minerva. I just… I need to sit down, excuse me."

He bowed his head slightly and moved over to a table and chairs and sat down. Danae and Pansy had moved to the dance floor and were now dancing together, they both seemed to be having a good time and Danae had managed to push Remus from her mind. Jared Philips, a 7th year Slytherin, had walked up behind Danae as she danced and placed his arms around her waist. She jumped slightly and craned her neck round to see who it was. Danae and Jared had dated for a few months last year and she had dumped him because she caught him kissing Jessica Longmont in the common room.

"Are you going to dance with me or do I have to beg?"

"That depends on the begging."

Danae laughed and turned around as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her off the ground and carried her over to another side of the dance floor. Pansy laughed and carried on dancing with a guy that was stood behind her.

"Jared put me down."

"As you wish Princess."

Jared placed Danae back down on the floor and smiled at her with a slightly sickening and overly charming smile. He placed his hands upon her hips and pulled her close to him swaying to the music that was being played. Danae didn't hate the boy but she didn't exactly call him a friend either, she smiled up at him and removed his hands from her hips deciding that dancing together was a bad idea.

"What's wrong Princess?" He asked as a grin spread across his lips. "You seem to be slightly reluctant to dance with the infamous Jared Philips, you were all over me the other week, what's changed?"

Jared stepped forward and brought her closer to him, Danae grimaced and pulled out of his arms. She couldn't believe he thought she was all over him, was he mentally deranged? She was usually all over everybody, that was how she was, and he was definitely not at the top of her list.

"Oh please… you couldn't get enough of it, you kept coming over to me and grabbing me. Who was all over who?"

Jared sucked on his teeth and rolled his eyes, he sighed and his smile faded,

"All I came to ask was are you going to dance with me? If not then I am wasting my time here aren't I?"

Danae shrugged and smiled weakly, she wasn't sure she wanted to do anymore dancing but he hadn't been too rude to her and she did class him as a semi friend.

"Alright…"

Jared smiled and took her hand as he led her to the dance floor. They stopped not far in front of where Remus was sat but Danae took no notice that he was sat there. Smiling she put her arms around Jared's neck and he replied by putting his on her waist. Remus looked up and noticed the pair together, his stomach twanged and he felt it rise to his throat. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, or maybe he didn't want to see what he was seeing, either way he couldn't take his eyes off the pair. Jared looked at Danae adoringly as they danced and smiled, this time he wasn't being his usual cocky self instead he was being the Jared she remembered.

"Danae, why did I ever let you go?" He asked with a short and hoarse voice.

"I don't know ask Jessica. You two seemed to have a good understanding of each other that night."

Danae looked at him with a raised eyebrow, she still hated that girl with an extreme passion and nothing was going to change that. She knew that if she were ever left alone in a room with her then she would still probably try and kill her.

"You know full well I only did that because you went behind my back with Adrian!"

"I what?" She laughed as she spoke. "I did no such thing, Adrian made that up because he wanted you to get angry with him so he had an excuse to fight you, and like a prat you actually fought him."

Jared's cheeks flushed a brilliant pink and his grin smile turned into a sheepish grin.

"Do you think you could ever… well …would you ever go out with me again?"

Danae looked at him, she had expected something like this but she realised how unprepared for it she really was. She had spent the hours before with her professor and here stood her former boyfriend asking her out again. She nodded slightly and smiled, she figured this way she could get over Lupin and pretend that nothing had happened at all.

"I could, but if you ever touch another girl whilst you are with me I won't be held responsible for what size box you end up in. Understand?"

Jared smiled broadly and leant down to her kissing her gently on her lips. Danae felt shocked as he kissed her and almost pulled away but she knew she couldn't. Remus watched them with wide eyes; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Danae was stood no more than fifteen feet in front of him and she was in another mans arms kissing him. He knew he shouldn't feel this way but something inside him was kicking him deeply and he knew that he had made a mistake by ever getting himself involved. The problem now lay that he had gotten involved and he couldn't shake the feeling away no matter how hard he had tried. He dropped his head into his hands and closed his eyes, he wanted to leave the hall and forget but he had an obligation to fulfil and he had no choice but to stay and watch.

Naoni Lakota, a fellow teacher who had newly arrived to be the new NEWT level Transfiguration teacher, looked over at Remus and furrowed her brow as she saw him drop his head to his hands. The poor man looked so depressed that it was obvious he needed cheering up. She was an attractive 26-year-old woman with beautiful blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was a Metamorphmagus, a shape shifter, and frequently changed her hairstyle to suit her mood. Tonight however it was long and flowing, shaping her face and even brought out her eyes slightly more than usual. She walked over to him with a bright smile and took the seat next to him, since she had started at Hogwarts a few weeks back she had always found an attraction towards him but never showed it.

"Are you ok Remus? You seem a little less than your cheery self today."

Remus looked up at her and managed a very weak smile, he was in no mood for conversation but he was a genuine gentleman and to tell a lady to go away was not something he did.

"Is it that obvious? I must work upon that in that case." He said as he sat back in his chair placing a stronger smile upon his face.

"Only obvious to those who pay attention" She said softly.

"I take it in that case that you must be one who pays attention to people?" He said with a small laugh.

"Only to those who are worth my attention Remus."

Remus looked at her with tired eyes, he wasn't totally sure but it felt as though she was flirting with him. He had never been the one who was good with these things; in fact it was always James and Sirius in the group that got the girls attention. He smiled at her and felt his cheeks flush a tiny bit.

"And am I worthy of your attention?" He asked as he looked at her.

"More than worthy, would you care to go for a walk? I find these rooms so stuffy."

She stood up from her chair before Remus could answer and smiled at him sweetly. He too rose from his chair and she linked her arm through his. Unsure of whether or not he was doing the right thing he began walking with her out of the Great Hall.

Danae looked over at where Remus and Naoni were walking and felt a huge vat of jealousy fill up inside her stomach. She stopped dancing and smiled at Jared sweetly but it had an edge of fake ness to it.

"Sorry… I…Erm…I just need to go to the bathroom."

Danae began walking hastily towards the Great Hall doors leaving Jared stood in the centre of the dance floor alone. She left the Hall and began walking in the direction she believed Remus and Naoni might have taken; she looked around hastily for them. No matter how hard she tried to find a reason in her head for following him she couldn't come up with a valid point, despite this though she carried on searching. Eventually she found them stood next to a window along the Gryffindor corridor, they were deep in conversation and both of them seemed to be enjoying the others company. Danae looked on in envy as Naoni was obviously flirting, she had decided that she really didn't like that teacher. Unbeknown to Danae, Jared had followed her out of the Great Hall and down the corridor. He snook up behind her and grabbed her around the waist, she let out a small shocked scream that caused Remus and Naoni to rush to the source. Danae spun around quickly and looked at Jared slightly embarrassed, Remus rounded the corner with Naoni in tow and looked at both Jared and Danae in surprise.

"Miss Felise? Mr Philips? What are you both doing here? I believed you to both be in the Great Hall still." Remus asked politely as he looked at them both but lingered his gaze upon Danae.

"I was just looking for the… bathroom." Danae said weakly.

"The girls bathroom is back there Miss Felise. Surely you haven't forgotten that already?" Naoni commented as she stood next to Remus.

Danae looked up at Remus forgetting the other two were there for a second and then looked over at Naoni with a look of disgust upon her face. Jared had put an arm around Danae's waist again and just smiled at the two Professors without uttering a word.

"I am aware of that Professor Lakota. I merely took a wrong turn and somehow ended up here. You know how this castle can be, everything changes." Danae said with a hint of sarcasm to her voice.

Remus looked down at the two students and swallowed hard as he saw Jared's arm extend around Danae's waist. He didn't believe a word that Danae had said, the corridors rarely changed in this castle anymore, at least there hasn't been a record of a corridor changing since before he came to this school as a student.

"Miss Felise may I have a word?" He asked lightly trying to put a cool edge to his voice.

"Sure."

Remus smiled to Naoni and directed Danae into another corridor. Jared made to follow but Naoni began talking to him so he stayed back. As they rounded into another corridor Remus pulled open a door that led into an unused and empty classroom and closed the door behind them softly.

"What was the real reason that you were stood around that corridor Miss Felise?" His voice wavered slightly.

Danae stood with her back to him and looked around the old classroom as she tried hard to think of what it was she was going to say.

"I told you, I was looking for the toilet but the corridors decided to play a trick and I ended up in the wrong place." She didn't sound amazingly convincing but it was the best she could do.

"Strange that somebody who knows this school and its passageways almost better than myself could get lost along the way to the toilet. You know of a secret passage to the Office corridor, which I did not even know of, and yet you cannot find a toilet? I find this all a little hard to believe."

The strength had returned to his voice and he felt a little less shy about being around her again. His words were harsher than he had intended but even he did not appreciate being followed.

"What am I supposed to say?" She asked as she ran a finger across a table.

"How about the truth?"

"I saw you leave the hall with her and I was curious… as to what was going on."

Remus sighed and placed his hand over his eyes lightly as he realised what she meant. She had obviously gotten it all wrong and he knew that but she didn't.

"So you saw it fit to follow me? I did not think that it would bother you so that I left the Hall with Professor Lakota. After all you seemed quite at home with Mister Philips, your display of that was quite clear."

His voice had changed from strong to filled full of jealousy. Danae finally turned around, her eyes had narrowed and her fists had clenched slightly.

"What is that supposed to mean? And yes it did bother me, I see you leave with another woman moments after being with me."

"It means precisely what I said Miss Felise. As for leaving with another woman it is barely anything in comparison to what I had to watch, fawning over Mister Philips in front of my eyes. The kiss you shared must have been worth it all." Remus had allowed his voice to become filled with anger and this was not his usual approach to resolving matters.

"I was not fawning over him and for your information he kissed me. Besides it doesn't matter does it? I mean there is nothing to be jealous of if there is nothing between us right?"

Remus looked at her and dropped his head slightly. He turned around and grasped his hand around the doorknob tightly; he turned it but did not yet open the door.

"You are correct Miss Felise, there is nothing between us."

He pulled open the door and left the room pulling it shut behind him. Closing his eyes tightly he leant against the door in exasperation, he had been harsher than he had ever been before and even let his jealous side show through. Deep down he knew there would never be anything between them and there never could be but he still wished that there were. Jared appeared around the corridor and advanced upon Remus with a bright smile.

"Where's D?"

Remus pushed open the door behind him and began walking off as Jared stood in its frame, Naoni appeared around the corridor too and Remus stopped just in front of her with a smile on his lips. Danae emerged from the classroom and put her arms around Jared as they exchanged a short kiss, as they began walking she put her arm around his waist and he did the same. They passed the two Professors and Danae looked up at Remus with a soft expression, Remus returned her look and tried to smile but couldn't.

"Is something wrong D?" Jared asked curiously as he saw their exchange.

Danae looked back at Remus as they walked and smiled.

"Not anymore…" She sighed and turned back to face Jared. "Take me back I could use a drink."

Remus heard her words and frowned, he looked at Naoni and held out his arm trying hard to bring the smile back to his lips. Naoni linked her arms through his and smiled up at him brightly. He returned her smile and began the walk back to the Ball.


End file.
